


Rough

by Prubun (Rincanpy)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincanpy/pseuds/Prubun
Summary: They like it a little rough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit shorter than the other requests. I also wrote it fairly quickly so I’m sorry if it’s not that good.

The night started off soft and sweet, with gentle touches and light kisses. Ivan always knew just what to do to make Gilbert feel special and always treated him with as much care as he could.

However, before long, it got heavier, and rougher, and Gilbert was the one to blame. He was initially surprised by the sheer amount of force that Ivan could put into his thrusts, almost to a point of being painful, but it also brought a new sense of pleasure that neither had previously experienced. Ivan was once frightened to use his strength when intimate with Gilbert, but this time, when Gilbert began to beg, "Faster," and, "Harder," between ragged, needy moans, he couldn't hold it back any longer. 

The roughness made Gilbert even louder, and he was already pretty loud. Ivan loved hearing him; it drove him, made his thrusting harder and rougher. He felt as if he couldn't get deep enough, like there was a place inside Gilbert that he couldn't get to but desperately wanted to. 

Ivan had Gilbert smothered. His long, pale legs, were locked over his shoulders, and his body was pinned under Ivan's. He was heavy, and that made breathing a little difficult, but Gilbert didn't mind and even enjoyed it. He'd gasp and moan and try to writhe, but Ivan's weight stopped him from even arching up against him. 

Gilbert whispered, "Faster," again, and Ivan paused for just a moment. He pulled out almost completely, leaving Gilbert empty, but then thrust back in hard, and didn't stop or slow. Gilbert was in a state of blissful shock. His head tilted back into the large pillow, mouth gaping as a stream of grunts and moans came from him, and a strand of saliva trickling from the corner of his mouth.

Ivan adored how Gilbert reacted, and how his hands were trailing up his arms and gripping at him. However, he didn't expect to feel Gilbert's nails suddenly dig into his skin. It hurt a little, but encouraged Ivan even more. The faster and harder he pounded into Gilbert's prostate, the more Gilbert sunk his nails into him and dragged them down to his forearms. 

Once again Ivan slowed down, but to change position. He wrapped Gilbert's legs around his waist, supported his weight on his hands, and angled himself a little differently. He pushed back in slowly and went even deeper inside. Gilbert sucked in his breath and then let it out in a gasp that trailed off into a moan. Ivan began again, thrusting deep and letting his weight and strength drive his rough movements.

Gilbert's hands and nails found Ivan's skin again, this time going to his back and leaving lines of bright red, bumpy mountains all down his skin. His voice began to shake, breaths ragged and filled with desire. Ivan leaned down and nibbled on one earlobe, and Gilbert buried his face into Ivan's neck. His nails dug deep, feeling his orgasm creeping closer and closer. His entire body tightened, shuddered, and within a few seconds, Ivan felt the warmth of Gilbert's cum spurt onto his stomach, as well as the nails digging into his back, and Gilbert's teeth biting into his shoulder to muffle a loud, pleasured moan.

It was too much for Ivan to handle and his orgasm hit right after. He lifted Gilbert's almost-limp body by the waist, held him tight, and buried his mouth right under Gilbert's ear to let him hear his low, husky moan as he filled him with his cum.

Once the shock was over, Ivan rested his body on top of Gilbert's, kissing his neck softly. After giving Gilbert a bit of gentleness, he sat up and cleaned himself off, as well as Gilbert. He looked down at Gilbert, who looked exhausted and satisfied.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He felt a little concerned that he may have gone too far and was too rough.

Gilbert breathed out softly. "I'm fine." He opened his eyes and noticed the visible red lines all down Ivan's arms. "Sorry for scratching you," he spoke sadly.

Ivan smiled. "It's fine, I didn't mind. I think you may have drew blood on my back." He turned around to let Gilbert see. Ivan thought he could feel a dull sting of pain on his back. "Well?"

There was, in fact, some little beads of blood from small scratches in several places on his back. "You're bleeding," Gilbert said, sat up, and grabbed some of the tissues from the bedside table. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you..." Gilbert apologized as he gently dabbed the blood from Ivan's skin.

Ivan turned around and kissed him, letting it last for a few seconds, and then pulled back. "Don't worry about it. I told you, I didn't mind," he smiled. "I was worried that I was too rough with you."

"No, it was great," Gilbert admitted in embarrassment. "We should do it like this more..."

Ivan grinned and poked his nose against Gilbert's, looking deep into his eyes. "We will. I promise you that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
